


Leg Pain

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuxedo Mask has helped saved Sailor Moon once again.  Only this time, he gets hurt in the process.  Sailor Moon chases him down to try and help.  Is she ready for what she will learn when she finds him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leg Pain

Disclaimer: I don’t own Sailor Moon. Sad face.

This is the first Sailor Moon fic I wrote and finally posted it so I hope it is okay. Please let me know.

~*~v~*~

They were in the middle of a fight, once again. It was nearing the end either way. The girls were wearing thin. They were all getting tired, as was the monster. It had been a long, arduous battle. The scouts all lay scattered, willing themselves to stand and continue fighting. The only one left was Sailor Moon, who stood, exhausted, scanning her surroundings, looking for the creature that had hidden itself and prepared for a sneak attack. The park they were fighting in was unusually quiet to be in the middle of such a horrible battle. 

Sailor Moon stood stock still, her breathing heavy as her head jerked around at every sound. To tell the truth, her heart was pounding. She was terrified. If the beast could take out all of her friends, she didn’t stand a chance on her own.

In the distance, Mars was trying to get up. “Mars, stay down!” Moon yelled.

“Are you kidding me? You need help!” Mars yelled back.

“I can do this! Now stay down and shut up!” Moon hissed, snapping her head to the right as a branch broke in the distance.

“Don’t tell me to shut up! You need all the help you can g—,“ she was cut off as the beast sprang from the bushes and charged Moon, who was distracted by Mars. She looked up at the last second to see a glimpse of the creature before black covered her eyes and she was lifted into the air.

Her leap to safety was short lived as she came crashing down to the ground, a hard body on top of her. The wind was momentarily knocked from her and only a short yell of pain brought her back into focus. Tuxedo Mask rolled off of her, holding his leg as blood leaked out. He had tried to save her and gotten hurt himself. Resolve took over and in anger, Moon jumped to her feet and grabbed her tiara from her head.

“Moon Tiara Action!!!!!!” She screamed as she threw the band towards the monster, who disintegrated on impact. Sailor Moon collapsed, the battle finally over. She looked toward Tuxedo Mask, who was beginning to stand. “Wait,” she cried, jumping up. “You’re hurt!” The other girls were beginning to slowly get up and make their way towards the two. Tuxedo Mask looked to Sailor Moon over his shoulder before turning away.

“I’m fine.” He said, as he began to limp away.

“You’re not fine. You saved me. Again. Let me help you.” She begged. Behind her, the girls were watching the two.

“I said I’m fine!” Tuxedo Mask yelled before he leapt into a tree and ran off.

“Wait! Don’t go!” Sailor Moon yelled after him. But he didn’t respond. With a huff and without thinking, she jumped into the tree behind him and followed his path. Behind her, she could hear the other scouts calling out to her to come back but she didn’t listen. Tuxedo Mask was hurt because of her and she needed to help him.

As she followed behind, she made sure to keep her distance so he wouldn’t know she was behind him. If she was going to help him with him being this stubborn, she would need him to not know how close she was behind him or he would take off. If he really wanted to lose her, he could. He was much faster than her. Of that, she had no doubt. 

Their chase led them to the rooftops in the city, where it was harder for her to keep herself hidden. But she did her best and was able to keep in the shadows. Every step he took left drops of blood on the ground, making her queasy at the thought of how hurt he really was. She watched with wide eyes as he dropped off the side of a building. Quickly, she ran to the edge and looked over in time to see his cloak disappear from a balcony into an apartment. She straightened and took a deep breath. It had just dawned on her that by following him into his apartment, she would potentially find out who was behind the mask. Was she ready for this?

Her heart raced as the light turned on in the room and illuminated the balcony. There were still shadows in the corners by the door and she used these to her advantage, dropping down quietly onto the balcony. Slowly, she peaked inside the room to find it empty. It was a bedroom, extremely neat and tidy. The bed was made and sat in the middle of the room against the wall. On either side sat a small bedside table, upon which various things were scattered; an alarm clock, a picture frame, a lamp, a small plate with change and other small items. A closed door stood across the room, holding what she presumed to be a closet. To the right, the door to the bedroom stood open. There were blood trails on the pearl white floor that ran from the balcony out the open door. 

Suddenly, a man limped into the room in only his boxers, half bent over as he held a red stained cloth to his leg as he walked. Sailor Moon’s eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. No. No, it can’t be.

“Darien?” She breathed. He whipped around, wide eyed as he gazed upon her.

“Sailor Moon? What are you doing here?” 

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!” She asked.

“I live here!” He exclaimed. She suddenly felt stupid. This was all too much.

“Oh…right…” she replied softly.

“Do you know me?” He asked, standing up straight. Sailor Moon’s eyes widened a bit.

“What? No. Of…of course not. How would I know you?” She stuttered.

“I don’t know. How do you know my name?” He asked carefully. Sailor Moon paled a bit.

“Well…I…uh…” At that moment, Darien went to take a step. Pain shot through his leg and he let out a soft gasp and grabbed at the gash. Gasping, she rushed to his side. “Please, let me help you. That looks really bad.” She bent to examine the cut through his fingers and blood. “I can heal this but it might take a little bit.”

“With your healing ability?” He huffed out through the pain. She glanced up at him before looking back to his leg.

“Yes. I help the girls out all the time. We just need to lay you down so you’re comfortable. Can you lay on your stomach on the bed?” She stood to look toward the bed.

“I don’t want to get blood on it.” He answered. Moon stood silent for a moment as she thought. Her eyes widened slightly as an idea came to her. Darien watched as she ran from his room and into the bathroom. She grabbed the shower curtain and ripped it from the rod before rushing back to him. Quickly, she stretched it out on the bed before turning to him with a smile and patting the curtain. 

With a sigh, Darien limped the rest of the way to the bed, holding the back of his leg. Blood ran down, landing on his white carpet. She flinched at the sight.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” He asked cautiously. She huffed and pointed to the bed.

“Just lay down on your stomach! Jeez!” Always an ass she thought to herself as he climbed onto the shower curtain covered bed. She immediately climbed on the bed on her knees beside him and took a deep breath. She had handled bad injuries before but this was bad. “Okay, this might hurt a little but I’ll do the best I can.”

“Best you can?” Darien looked at her over his shoulder.

“Yes. I mean, I’m usually able to hold off the pain while I’m healing, but I can’t promise anything.” She hovered both hands above his bleeding leg. 

“I trust you,” Darien said softly. Her breath caught in her throat. She looked up to see him crossing his arms underneath his head and taking a deep breath. She turned back to his leg and took a deep breath as well, steadying her hands. She closed her eyes and took a slow breath to calm her nerves, which had officially been wrecked when she first saw who was in the apartment. 

Her hands glowed slightly and warmth spread through her veins. Her heart slowed and the warmth radiated through her fingertips and into Darien’s leg. She heard his breath catch and he held it. It was obviously hurting but not a horrible amount. After a moment, he released his breath as the pain became bearable.

She opened her eyes and looked toward his leg, watching as it slowly began to close. This was going to take time but it was working. 

Slowly but surely, she thought. 

The room stayed silent as she worked. Most of the time, the girls would talk to her while she healed them. It made it easier to concentrate, believe it or not. But not here. Her mind was wondering. 

How could Darien be Tuxedo Mask? How dare he be Tuxedo Mask!!! She had a huge crush on Tuxedo Mask and her most hated enemy could NOT be him! She couldn’t wrap her head around it. Darien. Tuxedo Mask. The same guy? 

He gasped loudly in pain. She immediately reigned in her emotions and went back to concentrating on his leg. Her mind had slipped off and she felt guilty for letting herself fall out of the zone.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered bashfully. He shook his head in his arms. 

“It’s okay,” he muttered. Silence again.

“You know, it would help if you talked to me.” She said, refocusing her attention.

“That won’t break your concentration?” He asked. She shook her head even though he couldn’t see her.

“It actually helps me stay out of my own head…” she muttered.

“Your own head?”

“Yeah.”

Silence.

“Why did you follow me?” He asked after a moment.

“I told you, I wanted to help you,” she answered. His leg was almost healed. “You always save me. I wanted to save you.” She said softly, almost timidly. He didn’t respond for a minute as he pondered her answer.

“Are you going to tell the others?” He finally asked. She paused as she thought. This is definitely something the girls should really know.

“No,” she answered shortly. He peered over his shoulder at her.

“Why not?” He asked.

“Right now, it’s not their place to know.” 

Pause.

“Do you know who they all are?” She took a deep breath.

“Yes.”

He only nodded and put his head back into his folded arms. She took a deep breath before asking something she had been wanting to ask.

“Do you want me to tell you who I am, since I know who you are?” She asked, terrified of the answer. She wasn’t sure she was ready to reveal that information considering who was on the receiving end. 

He didn't answer for a moment.

“No.” He said finally. She was shocked by his answer.

“Wh…why not?” She stuttered.

“If you wanted me to know, you would have told me by now,” he answered sincerely. “When you’re ready to tell me, you will. And it will be then that I’ll love to know.”

She stared at the back of his head in awe. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She asked softly. He looked back over his shoulder at her, slightly confused.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked. Was this how he was with everyone else except her? What made her, Serena, the exception to his kindness? Was she really that bad?

She looked back down at his leg to see that it was almost completely healed. Removing her hands, she inched her way up to his back.

“Your leg is done. It will be sore for a bit but the damage is healed for the most part.” He nodded in response. “I need to do your back now, though.” She said as she gave it a better look, moving her face closer to the cuts. “It’s not as bad as your leg, but it’s a bit worse than I originally thought.”

Three rather large gashes covered his back. They weren’t as deep as his cut on his leg, but they were wider. The sight turned her stomach just a little. She breathed out slowly and placed her hand over his back, inches from actually touching it. She felt warmth spread through her body, lace her fingers in a glowing hue, and flow into his back. She heard him sigh in slight relief as the pain eased and his muscles relaxed and she smiled softly. His cuts began closing as they healed.

She turned her head to look at him and her pulse picked up. True, he had always been her biggest enemy, but he also always her biggest crush. As dreamy and sexy as Tuxedo Mask was, it was Darien who had captured her heart long ago. She refused to admit it to anyone, even herself most of the time. But sometimes…..sometimes there was no denying it. She hated the man. And she loved him.

She sighed inwardly and drew her eyes back to her work on his muscular back. But as she did, they caught on the picture frame sitting on his bedside table. The frame contained a picture of herself. She had given it to him as a gag gift a year ago on his birthday, telling him that she was “of course, the best gift he could get.” She had expected it to be throw away or used as a dart board. Never had she expected that he actually kept it, much less have it displayed. 

In the picture, she was wearing her favorite white pleated skirt with a light pink halter top. She leaned against the bar in the arcade and looking off towards Rei, who wasn’t in the picture. Mina had taken it, saying the sun coming in from the window was making her glow and “it was the perfect photo op!!” Mina had given her the photo and she in turn had given it to Darien. 

She let out an audible gasp, to which she received a quick turn of his head as he looked back at her.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked. He followed her gaze to the picture and to her shock, he let a small smile show.

“Who’s the girl?” Serena asked timidly. He turned his head to be able to look at the picture as he laid it back down on his still folded arms.

“That’s my Meatball Head, Serena,” he answered fondly.

“Your Meatball Head?” She breathed. She felt herself pale and get lightheaded and did her best to concentrate on his back. But she couldn’t take her eyes off of the look he was giving her picture. It was nothing how he actually looked at her in real life.

He gave a soft chuckle at his own statement. “Yeah, well that’s what I call her. Not the my part. Just the Meatball Head part.” He grinned. She cleared her throat and drew her attention back to his injuries.

“Why do you call her Meatball Head?” She asked a bit more boldly. Maybe this was her chance to find out why he always hated her so much. And why exactly he still had her picture?

“Because her hair style makes her look like she has meatballs on her head.” He said with another chuckle. She rolled her eyes. Of course she thought. “I hope she never changes it.” He added.

Her head snapped back to see him still gazing at the photo.

“Why not?” She asked.

“It’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.” He cooed, knowing his answer right away without having to think about it. Her breath caught in her throat.

“Then why do call her something so mean if you like it?” His smiled warmed her all over. 

“It pisses her off.” He laughed. “And she’s extremely sexy when she is pissed off.” He added. She almost choked on her own spit and her eyes widened. He didn’t seem to notice, lost in his own thoughts. “She’s sexy when she isn’t mad too. But when she’s mad, she’s actually paying attention to me.” 

“Paying attention to you?” She couldn’t quite grasp what he was saying. She drew her eyes back to her hands that were working their magic on him and tried to catch her breath.

“When we first met, she accidently threw a balled up test paper at me,” he reminisced. She would never forget that day; the day she had met him. It seemed he didn’t either. “She was so upset about a silly test and was trying her best to hold it in. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I couldn’t bear to see her cry. So I made a joke about her hair to get her to laugh. Instead, she got very mad at me. The looks on her face were priceless.” The smile never left his face. “Since then, our relationship was one of constant fighting and name calling and bashing.”

“Why didn’t you ever just apologize for making her mad and change your relationship?” She had always been curious about that. Now was the perfect time to ask while he was pouring out his heart to her. Why, she still didn’t know.

He thought about the question for a moment before he answered.

“I’m selfish.” He replied simply. She looked to him confused.

“How so?”

“If I were to have apologized, she probably would have accepted.”

“And that would have been a bad thing?”

“You don’t understand,” he answered with a sigh. “If I apologized, she would have accepted. Then she probably wouldn’t have bothered with me again. I’d be some guy she accidently hit with a piece of trash once. I might get a smile or nod in greeting or acknowledgment as we passed. I’d never have the interaction I have with her now.

“I wanted to keep her in my life; keep her close. The only reason she talks to me at all is to yell at me. And that’s fine with me. She needs it.” 

Serena frowned. “What do you mean “she needs it”?” 

He sighed a bit before answering. “She always seems tense. I know school is really hard for her. She stresses about it a lot. Plus, her friend can give her a hard time a lot.” She thought of Rei as he said this. “I think there is something else she deals with too. I just don’t know what it is.” Her eyes widened in response, thinking of her alter ego. “When she yells at me, I can see her releasing a lot of pent up frustrations and stress. She needs someone to release all of that on and I don’t mind being that person for her.”

She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Could this really be happening? She swallowed, realizing that she had healed his back a few minutes ago and neither had noticed, he so focused on his story and her on his voice.

“I’m sorry,” he suddenly apologized. “I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this. I think I just needed to tell someone and you’re very easy to talk to for some reason.” Silence blanketed the room as she tried to figure out what next to do.

“You’re healed,” she stated blankly. She avoided his gaze as she slowly made her way to the end of the bed, her eyes wide and her heart pounding. He sat up and twisted slightly, popping his back and sighing in relief. He turned to her as she climbed off of the bed. 

She looked back to see him climbing off of the bed and removing the bloody shower curtain. She turned away, embarrassed by what he had said, while he balled up the shower curtain and threw it to the side. He moved to stand with her at the edge of the bed and she turned back to face him.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. She nodded, unable to take her eyes from his. He smiled down at her and her heart stopped. Or sped up to an impossible rate. She wasn’t even completely sure anymore. Without thinking, she raised her hand to his cheek and moved in towards him. Her eyes closed as she felt his breath on her lips.

At the last moment, he pulled away, stopping their potential kiss before it even started. Her heart immediately broke. He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Sailor Moon. I just can’t.” He said softly. She swayed slightly at the rejection and couldn’t bring herself to look at him. He gently took her hand and led her back to the bed to sit on the edge. She didn’t want to sit beside him though, instead choosing to sit on her knees the floor in front of him as he took a seat on the bed. He ran both hands over his face before running them through his hair.

“It’s going to sound really stupid, considering how much she hates me, but I can’t get that girl out of my head.” He motioned to the picture of her now behind him. She glanced at it before looking back to him. There was so much emotion in his eyes, emotion that she had never seen before. She couldn’t tell what was what. “I haven’t been able to look at another girl the same way since I met her. I tried. I just can’t do it.

“It’s not that you’re not beautiful. Because you are. Honestly, you are just…” He grunted at not being able to find the right word. Or maybe it was in frustration. She wasn’t sure but his reaction still made her blush. “You actually remind me so much of her and I don’t know why. But that makes it much harder.” Her eyes filled with tears at the emotions raging within her. Her breath quickened as she listened to his words. “I don’t know what to do about it but I know I love her and I can’t…”

That was all she needed to hear. She quickly sat up on her knees, pushing her way through his legs to get closer as she planted her lips on his. She grasped both sides of his neck as her lips moved against his.

He immediately responded to her kiss, matching it with his own. Then, as if realizing what he was doing, he pulled away again in haste.

“What are you doing?! I just told you…”

“Dammit, just shut up, jerk face!” She hollered at him. His eyes instantly widened in shock.

“Serena?” He asked in disbelief. At hearing her name, she immediately charged back, regaining control of their current situation. This time he didn’t hold back.

He leaned more towards her, assaulting her mouth with his own. Her body pressed tight against his and she used her own weight to push him back onto the bed. Never allowing their lips to disconnect, she climbed on top of him. With ease, he pushed them backwards towards the head of the bed so they were fully on it. Her hands trailed down to his biceps and his moved up to gently hold the back of her neck, not allowing her to move from his mouth. She had no intention of moving anyway.

She didn’t know what she was thinking. She just knew that what she was feeling right now was right and she never wanted it to end. She had never felt like this before. The sensations roaming through her were overpowering and she whimpered in need.

He rolled them over on the bed, taking his place on top of her. Holding himself up with one hand, he finally broke their kiss. Both of their breathing was labored as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

“Did you mean it?” she asked.

“Is it really you?” He answered a question with a question. She nodded with a smile, detransforming back to her normal Serena. She was now dressed in a pair of light blue short shorts and a white tank top. She had been in her pjs at home when the earlier battle had started. 

His eyes widened as he looked down at her, taking all of her in. He shook his head in disbelief as his words escaped him. She grinned. He was such a little chatter box earlier. Now, he was pathetically stuttering. She really couldn’t blame him though. This was a crazy situation!

“I meant every word I said,” he answered, still in shock at the information he had just learned. She grinned and pulled him down for another tantalizing kiss. After a moment, she pulled away and looked at him lovingly.

“Darien, I love you too. I have always loved you. I just refused to admit it, even to myself at first. But I can’t deny it anymore. My days start and end with you.” She stated. Man, did that feel good to say it out loud!

He looked as though he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. So instead, he bent back down and kissed her again. His lips moved against hers and passion ignited in both of them. 

His hands trailed down her sides and underneath her shirt, caressing her stomach. She sat up to allow him to pull off her tank top. She wore no bra as she was in her pajamas and he was immediately greeted with the sight of her perk breasts as they were released from their confines. She smiled as he sighed in delight. He moved to push her back down onto the bed when she placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. He looked at her confused.

“Darien,” she spoke timidly. “I have never wanted to be with anybody as much as I want to be with you right now. But this is my first time. Be gentle?” She asked. He paused as he thought.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I’ve waited this long for you. I can wait a little longer,” he offered. His lower half that was pressing against her stomach told a different story and she smiled at the extent he would go to not push her. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. He gently returned her kiss before she pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.

“I don’t want to wait for you anymore,” she cooed as seductively as she could. 

It seemed to work. 

He grinned a wicked grin and moved to kiss her lips, this time more sensually and passionately. He kissed her as though his life was depending on it. It was the only thing keeping him alive now.

His lips trailed down her jaw and up to her ear. She tilted her head, giving him better access as his kisses moved. She moaned softly when his touch made it to a certain part on the nape of her neck. He concentrated there, kissing, licking, and sucking as his hands moved over her.

They ran up her sides and brushed her perk mounds, massaging them as he did. She moaned as pleasure coursed through her veins. He tweaked her nipples and rolled them between his thumb and forefingers. His lips made their way down across her collar bone as they headed to replace his finger on one side. 

She gasped and arched her back as his mouth covered her nipple. He licked and sucked while his other hand continued its ministrations on her other breast. Serena snaked her fingers through his hair and held him to her, showing him just how much she was enjoying his attention. He switched breasts, giving her other the same treatment as the first. She moaned in delight.

Ever so slowly, his lips moved downwards. Kisses were trailing down and across her stomach. He licked and nipped at her side, eliciting giggles as he tickled her. He grinned in amusement and continued his ministrations. Finally he reached the waistline of her shorts. She watched as he looked up at her, giving her another chance to stop him. Instead, she smiled and lifted her hips slightly, showing him she was ready. 

His eyes went back to her shorts and he took a deep breath, as if preparing himself. Hooking his fingers into her waistband, he pulled down her shorts in a tantalizingly slow motion. He threw them to the side where they gracefully landed on the floor. Taking her right leg, he made his way back up with small kisses to the inside of her leg. Her breathing sped up as he reached the juncture between her legs.

He moved to her opposite thigh, temporarily ignoring the heat radiating from her core. Instead, he kissed his way back down to her ankle. She moaned in irritation at his slow pace, which he answered with a grin. He made his way back up and gazed at the prize hidden beneath her panties, which were already discolored with wetness. 

With an evil grin, he lightly blew on her. She gasped and arched her hips toward him. His tongue poked out and ran across her through her panties. She gasped again, her reaction making him harder than he already was.

He wanted to take his time with her; make sure she would always remember this night. This night was all about her.

He sat up enough to grasp the sides of her panties and pull them off before quickly returning to his position. He looked up to see her watching him in wonder and embarrassment. He gazed back to her perfect center before licking her again, this time without the barrier of her panties. She gasped in surprise and pleasure, giving him the push he needed to continue.

Lightly grasping her hips, he ran his tongue across her folds, dipping in to test the waters. Her hips tried to move but his hands held her in place. With a grin he couldn’t seem to get rid of, he delved into her wet center, his tongue massaging the inside of her walls.

“Oh, God,” she moaned out as her hands made their way to tangle in his hair. He sucked gently as his tongue moved in and out of her. Unconsciously her hips tried to buck against him, but he held her down as he sucked harder. Her breathing quickly because short and her moans of pleasure louder. His tongue moved to flick across her nub and she gasped and clenched tighter to his hair. Her muscles started to tighten and he knew she wouldn’t last much longer. 

He nipped at her lips and continued his ministrations. Her panting suddenly stopped and her whole body tensed as waves of pleasure coursed through her. Her grip on his hair tightened to an almost painful state as her wall muscles clamped around his tongue. She let out a labored scream as she came, her juices spilling into his waiting mouth. Her graciously lapped her up before moving away to hover back over her. He grinned down at her as she tried to catch her breath.

“Darien….that…was….amazing,” she breathed between pants. He chuckle softly.

“I’m just getting started, little bunny,” he cooed before capturing her lips with his. She could still taste herself on his tongue and instantly felt her body heat up again with want.

His left hand moved to cup the back of her next while his right tailed back down her side. She moaned into his lips and let her tongue explore the inside of his mouth. His hand slid between her legs and she spread them even more to give him more room. 

His plan was to massage her until she again became wet. But he was delighted and turned on to find her already moist for him. He slid a finger inside her, feeling when she arched in pleasure to meet him. Her kisses became more intense and passionate and she moaned into his mouth when he pulled it out just to push it back in. 

This time he couldn’t help when her hips moved to meet his hand. Instead, he left her lips to trail kisses down her neck while his finger moved in and out of her. His hand quickly became soaked in her juices and he added another finger. He moved to watch her face as his fingers moved faster within her. She grasped at his biceps for support as her hips unconsciously moved on their own, meeting the motions of his fingers. Her face contorted in pleasure and her hips bucked unceremoniously against his hand. 

Her moans and gasps grew louder as she tightened around his fingers. He felt himself grow even harder and rubbed his thumb against her clit as his fingers pumped. This did it, sending her careening over the edge once again. She let out another please filled scream as her walls clamped around his fingers. 

Once her muscles had released their grip on his fingers, he slowly began moving in her again, never taking them out. With his left hand, he moved to take off his own boxers, finally releasing his rock hard shaft from his confines. He groaned as the cold air hit him. He was painfully hard and desperately needed release. But he kept his mind on the girl beneath him; the woman he loved. This was her night. Not his.

His groan brought her out of her revere and she looked down to see the cause. He smiled at the blush that crossed her features as she gazed at his long member. A look of determination took over her face and he frowned a bit in confusion when she sat up, his fingers still inside her. She looked up at him with a smile and with a hand around his neck, she drew him down for a kiss. 

His fingers continued to move slowly inside of her, keeping her hot and ready for him. They instantly stopped in surprise when her free hand grasped him tightly. He hadn’t expected such boldness from her and groaned in delight when her hand began moving up and down his shaft. Unwillingly his hips began moving in time with her hand and his fingers continued where they had left off. 

As her grip on him tightened and released and her fingers played with the head of his cock, he knew he had to stop. He wouldn’t last much longer and he still had more he wanted to do to her.

Against his better judgement, he broke their kiss and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from him. She looked at him in confusion, wondering if she had done something wrong. He smiled to reassure her and she smiled back. Gently, he withdrew his fingers from inside her, earning him a groan of protest. The groan was soon silenced when he placed his mouth back over hers and gently pushed her back down onto the bed, positioning himself above her.

He pulled away enough to look at her one more time, giving her one last chance to change her mind. She just smiled and thrust her hips towards him in an encouraging motion. He smiled back and stuck just the tip inside her.

“It’s going to hurt. I’m so sorry. But I promise it will be worth it,” he said softly. She wrapped both arms around his neck with ease.

“It’s already worth it,” she stated lovingly. “I trust you.”

He leaned down and kissed her again, distracting her with his tongue before shoving himself all the way inside of her to the hilt. He felt himself break through her barrier and her whole body tightened in pain.

God, she was so tight. He fought his body against ramming into her over and over. Instead, he remained completely still, letting her body get used to his invasion. His fists gripped the sheets to steel his control and he placed soft kisses on her face and down her neck.

He felt her body finally relax. He looked to her and she smiled a pained smile. He took that as his queue to continue. Ever so slowly, he pulled out to the tip and just as slowly pushed back in. Her eyes closed and her head laid back in pleasure. He watched her reaction as he pulled back out at a teasingly slow pace before pushing back in. She moaned and moved her hips to meet his, sending him deeper within her. He groaned at her actions and tried his best to control the urge to grab her hips and violently make her his. A smiled crossed his features when it occurred to him that she was already his. She now belonged to him, and he to her.

This new realization caused him to move a bit faster, picking up his pace just a bit. She responded by bending her knees and locking her ankles around his waist. This angle gave him new depth and he groaned in her ear, burying his head in her neck. She moaned his name and he quickened his movements, sliding in and out of her, the sensations making both of their heads spin.

He moved his head to look at her and captured her lips with his, kissing her with all the passion that had built up over the last few years. In his mind, he couldn’t believe that this was really happening; that he was finally with her. The idea that she was finally his sent his heart racing.

Her hips began matching his movements thrust for thrust. He broke their kiss and return to that special nap of her neck that had her moaning earlier. He nipped and sucked as he quickened his pace. She panted and moaned into his ear.

“Oh…yeah…Darien….mmmmm,” she panted. 

Hearing his name on her lips, his control cracked. Grabbing her right leg, he untangle it from around his waist and lifted it to her chest. She cried out as the new position sent him deeper than he had ever been and he began pounding in and out of her. Her nails dug into his back for support and she clung to him desperately. He winced slightly in pain as her nails scratching his already sore back but he paid it no mind. The pain turned him on.

He grunted in pleasure every time he hit, the sound sending vibrations through her heart. She had no idea she could break the tall, dark and handsome man in such a way. His hair matted to his head in sweat as he threw himself erratically into her.

“Please, Darien! Oh, please!” She pleaded as she felt pressure inside of her building dangerously. He could feel it too, the pressure building inside himself. It wasn’t going to be long for either of them and he wanted them to come together.

“Uhhh….Serena….God, you’re so tight!” He groaned out.

“Faster, Darien!” She pleaded. He obliged, trusting hard and fast into her over and over again. She was so close and he could feel it. Bringing a hand down, he massaged her mound of nerves with his thumb, effectively sending her over the edge.

She cried out some semblance of his name as her whole body tensed, her back arched, and her muscles clamped tightly around his throbbing member. Cursing loudly, he exploded, releasing all of him into her. He pumped a few more times as her walls milked him.

He collapsed on top of her, thoroughly spent, barely holding himself up by his forearms so he didn’t crush her. But he wasn’t ready to remove himself from her just yet, enjoying the feeling of being one with her too much. She didn’t seem ready to move away from him either, her heart racing as she clung to his neck.

After a moment, he finally lifted himself enough to look at his princess. Her eyes were glassy and her lips were plump and swollen from his kisses. He smiled down at her, a smile she gratefully returned. Reaching a hand up, he brushed the hair out her big blue eyes.

“I love you,” he said between breaths. 

“I love you,” she answered back. 

Finally he pulled himself out of her, earning a groan of protest, and moved to lay beside her. She immediately turn onto her side, allowing him to take her into his embrace. 

“This has been a crazy night,” he said playfully. She giggled in response.

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” There was a moment of silence as each person enjoyed the others company. After a few moments, Serena sat up to look down at him. “Now what?” She asked, concern lacing her voice.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you’re Darien and I’m Serena.” She stated as though her concern was obvious.

“I seem to recall that.”

“And you’re Tuxedo Mask and I’m Sailor Moon.”

“Definitely new information,” he said so matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes at his antics. “What’s the problem?”

“Well…I mean….it’s just,” she stuttered. Darien sat up enough to face her, resting his body on one elbow. With the other, he produced a rose from midair. She smiled in delight as he passed to her.

“Serena…Sailor Moon…will you go out with me?” He asked. She squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck.

“Yes I will,” she giggled. He smiled as he hugged her back, his heart truly elated. He had never felt so free in his life.

He pulled back and kissed her softly. She returned his kiss, her lips moving gently against his. Her legs tangled in his as she pressed her body tight against him, feeling the heat once again radiating off of him. She broke away and looked to him.

“We tell the girls tomorrow,” she stated firmly. He flashed a dazzling smile at her.

“So eager?” He joked playfully. She touched his cheek lovingly.

“The girls are them.” She confessed. He looked at her confused.

“The girls are who?” He asked. She took a deep breath and smiled. 

"The girls are the scouts,” she said slowly. It was almost freeing finally telling someone, especially him. 

His eyes widened for a few moments and she could tell he was thinking about all of their encounters. Suddenly, he smiled.

“Well, that kind of makes sense now.” He laughed. She grinned at his response. The rumble of his body from his laugh sent fire through her. 

In a seductive manner, she ran her leg up his and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him against her. He growled in surprise and pleasure. She giggled at the heated look in his eyes right before he attacked her waiting lips again, passionate and heated. He climbed back on top of her with her assistance as she pulled him to her. 

Against the inside of her thigh, she could feel his lust for her growing hard and long. She instantly became wet and excited.

He moved one hand down to grip her hip and pulled away enough to look at her. Her body was hot and her breathing was already heavy and full of want.

“I’m glad you chased me,” he said playfully. He ground his hips into hers, feeling her slick juices cover his already rock hard member.

“And you wanted me to just leave you to your injuries,” she moaned. He gripped her hip tighter as the other held himself up, an elbow on the bed and his hand in her hair. In one swift motion, he pushed into her once again. She gasped at the contact, her head thrown back.

“Don’t ever leave me again,” he breathed in her ear seductively. 

Placing a hand on his chest, she pushed him hard, sending onto his back and leaving her to sit on top of him, him still throbbing within her. The view of her sitting on him, her glimmering hair and plump breasts bouncing in the light, he felt himself grow harder than he thought he had ever been in his life. In seemingly slow motion, she leaned down over him to whisper in his ear. He groaned as he felt the movement in his lower extremities.

“You can count on that,” she grinned. He smiled back in response and relaxed into the bed. Both hands grasped her hips as she began riding him, her fingernails scratching into his chest. His groan of pleasure encouraged her to sit back up and continue her ministrations. 

This night turned out better than they both thought possible. 

~*~^~*~

Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
